Into the Twilight
by Seric of cerinia
Summary: 1000 years after the hero of twilight defeated ganondorf and severed the connection between the two worlds, clouds of Darkness form over Hyrule Metropolis, allowing a new gateway to and from the twilight realm to be opened. follow an unlikely hero on his journey to Stop the mysterious commander Zenos and his Twilit Armada
1. Chapter 1: The Twilight Armada

A word from the author: This is not my first attempt at a Fanfiction. My first was a bigger flop than DoTheFlopGuy from ASDFmovie. and a bigger one than that joke. now without further adieu, here is:

* * *

><p>Into the twilight:<p>

Legends: they begin as stories passed down through the generations.

Through each generation, the stories eventually grow and become tales, and if they stick with it long enough, they become legends. Of course, in most cases, they are often seen as exaggerated or falsifications of true events, but not in the Hylian mainland. in Hyrule, theres a legend told of a boy, raised in a small forest village of Ordon, once the Kokiri forest and now the Ordona City. This boy, who grew up herding sheep and saving baskets from monkeys went on a journey. He fought the forces of the twilight to save the princess of the time. He fought fearsome creatures created by the twilight, using his wit and a large collection of weapons. According to the legends, he was even transfigured into a wolf by a mysterious crystal we have come to call the Twilight Bride. In the end, the Hero, named Link, severed the connection between our world and the world from which the twilight originated for good…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Twilight Armada<p>

"...thus ends the Legend of the Hero of Twilight." said a mechanical voice as the screen paused on a picture of a black and orange stone, the same stone that rested in a display case a few feet away. The hero of twilight section was booming with activity today. The one-thousandth anniversary of the hero's victory was on its way, and the twilight festival was in full swing. I didn't like it… too many people. I never liked large crowds, or people in general. I walk out of the exhibit and over to look into the Hero of time's. There was something in there that always interested me.

It's a device called the Longshot. It's a marvelous contraption, but it's said that if anyone but a Hero tried using it, they would walk away with a broken wrist and hand, and a dislocated shoulder… and that was if they were lucky. But, just the power behind it, it must've been a great weapon. I pulled myself away from the glass and continued my way towards the door, finally stepping out onto the steps of the Museum of Heroes. the city looks like the so-called twilight realm, threw up on it. Buildings were holo-painted with the tan and red hues, along with the black squares that apparently rose from the ground. It all seemed ridiculous to me.

things never really change, even in the Hyrule Metropolis. I look up at a billboard as it scrolls from a Picture of Gerudo Industries Desert Crawler to an advertisement for Linksys' new Legend of Link game. All the advertising drives me nuts sometimes. I look at the small screen on my watch. time to go home. I reach down and press a button on the side of my shoes and immediately lift off the ground. using these is just like skating, except that it can also follow the same Holo-roads as normal vehicles, and it goes about as fast, if you have the proper skills.

"Princess Zelda, ma'am…" a voice said, addressing the woman sitting at a desk, looking out over the city. "We may have a problem". the blond haired woman turned around. she was wearing a black Suit-dress and a triforce necklace, the same one that all the members of her family wore through the generations. she looked at the man "Nimos, you've known me how long? I've told you, just call me zelda, there are no formalities between us. now, what is the problem?"

He looked at her worried. "I have some strange readings from the skynet. theres an unusually large concentration of shadow energy gathering…" he turned the tablet in his hands to show her. she looked at him as if to ask where. "the energy flows… they all converge… here, over the city…"

She stood straight up. "What does this mean? what's going to happen?"  
>"it means… that the realm of twilight will be able to enter the world of the light again again… and theres no way to stop it." he said grimly<p>

"but, what about the light spirits? won't they-"

"no" he interrupted "the light spirits haven't been seen in centuries"

"I see" Zelda said, she walked over to the window and looked out. a few hovercraft passed by closely. she gazed out across the city, bathed in blue, red, and tan. this city, so many times she's dined with its people, played games with the children. it wasn't just a city or kingdom to her. it was her family, her home. she looked up ad the clouds of darkness as they gathered, knowing that only she could see them. she worried for her people, her friends. would there be a hero this time? she stood there thinking. she dismissed the professor and sat in the large chair by her desk,

I didn't realize this at the time, I saw them too.

I jumped off the sky-way as I entered Ferna City, at full speed, and landed, My shoes breaking My fall. I walked up to a small house, opened the door, and went inside. I was greeted by a small "mew" and looked down to see my cat, a small grey tabby I named Nimitz. I flipped the lights on and was greeted by the same empty living room as i always was no one was home, as usual, If there were, i would have been surprised. My parents were dead, killed in a car accident with the CEO of Gerudo INC. and all he said was "look, sorry kid". I wiped the bad memories away for the hundredth time. Grabbed a Chicken sandwich out of my fridge and sat down to eat, Nimitz looking at me from across the counter. he wasn't looking at my food as usual though… he was looking at me. he jumped down and walks to the north window, I could see the city in the distance, the clouds of darkness moving towards it and merging into one. i saw the ends of them on their way in.

the People looked up at the sky as the cloud suddenly came into view, dark and spiraling to one center, compacting until there was nothing left of it. for a moment it was gone and people went back to their normal routine, but a few seconds later a large Crack sounded as a black shape appeared in the sky. It was a portal and something was coming out of it. like a large ship, covered in the markings of the twilight realm. it finished materializing as the people stared blankly. then a voice echoed in the Silence of the city from the behemoth structure. it said in a deep commanding voice:

~I am Commander Zenos Midnight of the Twilight Armada. the world of the light, is once again, under our control. you will, from now on Obey Only the Twilight Armada.~

a large weapon fired as he finished, a pitch black beam seemed to hit nothing a few miles away, but a similar crack sounded soon after and more of these ships materialized and I just watched in confusion and wonderment as this happened. The twilight Armada invaded, and I just stood there. Watching the world fall apart around me.

Zelda watched in disbelief as chaos ensued in the streets and the skies. she turned around hearing what she thought to be music, but saw... someone, standing in her office in full twilight armor. before she could say a word, he was on her, he grabbed her around the mouth, and in the same musical puff of twilight energy, they were gone.

[END CHAPTER 1]

* * *

><p>A big shoutout goes to: my good friend: Sephira for proofreading this random fart of a Chapter<br>And to my NEW friend Taylor Lawson, for being an encouragement...

To be continued in Chapter:2  
>The Nightmare Ensues<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: the nightmare Ensues

Authors Note: thank you, if you've stuck with me this far. I Appreciate the support. Updates will come AT LEAST once a week, at most once every 2 days. Thankyou.

Looks like we got a fight scene today!

Dont forget to leave reviews. I like constructive criticism.

* * *

><p>chapter 2: The Nightmare ensues<p>

After I heard the announcement, I ran outside. Dark creatures began to materialise from the shadows everywhere, people ran as they began attacking, grabbing people and just disappearing with them only to be replaced by more. My one friend, ayuna, ran up to me in the chaos. "Orion" she called out to me, only to be grabbed and taken to wherever it was that the creatures took them.

As this happened, the ships began firing at different things on the ground, starting with the aerial defences. I was stunned for a small amount of time. I came back to my senses just as one of the creatures started running at me. It tried to grab me but came to a halt as I shielded my face. It backed off as if in pain. I looked at myself for a second, and saw my right hand was glowing. I held it to the creature and it cowered. I felt confident as it turned, looking like it was going to run, but instead it turned fast and hit me in the head, knocking me down. It then ran… and everything went black.

I awoke several hours later somewhere else entirely. After looking around, I realised it was my room. 'Was it a dream?' I thought to myself as I sat up. Small amounts of moonlight filtered from the window as I looked around. I sensed someone else in the house somewhere and got up to investigate. I walked into the living room and froze. Someone stood at the window. I flipped the wall switch, but nothing happened. The click got the person's attention. They turned around and I caught a glimpse of a long silver ponytail. I saw orange eyes glowing back at me. "Who, and what, the hell are you?" I demanded, stepping back a bit.

"oh, many apologies. My name is dawn, princess of the twilight realm. I found you outside and brought you in, I assumed you lived here." Her voice was sweet, but held a hint of pain.

"so, it wasn't a dream then," I said to myself, looking at her in the faint light as my eyes adjusted. She said she was from the twilight realm, and the announcer had said something similar. I had to ask. "Are you with the twilight armada?" I asked as calmly as I could.

She gave me with a look of concern before replying. "I am not. It's being led by a traitor named zenos aleriagh. I had nothing to do with what happened to your world."

"then why are you here?" I asked her, pulling a chair to myself and sitting.

"i was overthrown and cast out of my home," she said, the pain in her voice showing more than before. I almost pitied her. I looked at her and stood once again. I looked to where my clock should be, but there was nothing. I heard a meow as nimitz noticed me and rubbed on my legs. I walked over to the door and outside as dawn watched me. Everything was dead silent. No lights were on and the sky had the faint glow of twilight to it. I looked to the sky-way, but it did not have the normal glow that it always did. It finally caught on that the power was out in ferna, and since the sky-way was inactive, I could guess that power was out in hyrule metropolis as well. Looking around, I also noted that it was disturbingly quiet here. I looked to the sky only to see the black sky dotted with the glowing markings of the ships. Dawn came up next to me. "Soon, they'll fire at the spirit springs. We can't let that happen. It'll engulf the world in shadows. Ever-"

I cut her off "we? What do you think I am, a hero? The protagonist of some great story?" I yelled. How could I possibly do anything to fight?

She looked at me, then at my hand which was glowing slightly still. "You have more power in your hands than you know?" How could she say this, she barely knew me. But then I thought of ayuna. She was the only friend I had now. I decided I would help this twilight princess, but only so I could find her.

As I turned, I saw she was walking away. "Wait," I called after her and she stopped "we'll need weapons," I said, walking up to her. We walked to the guard station, or rather, the rubble of the guard station to try to pick something out. I found a tek blade, still in the scabbard, used for practice. It was light, but solid and sharp enough to do some serious damage. Dawn watched me in interest as I moved on to the still, mostly intact garage. There was one vehicle left, and it was a hoverbike. In the dim light, I could see the words "linksys t-24139. Ephona" I mouthed the name. It was red and white, the colors of hyrule's flag, finally, on the side of the seat was a clip for the sword. I flipped the switches trying to turn it on, and it worked. The engines and antigrav started with a gentle hum.I got on and motioned for dawn to do the same. We exited the garage and headed for the spirits spring.

We were quickly deterred as the entire section of forest housing the spring was surrounded in a black wall of, maybe mist, I wasn't sure, but whatever it was it didn't seem like something one could just drive through. I looked back to dawn as if to ask "what now?" But I stopped before I could get any words out. Her hair was glowing bright. She snapped her fingers and the wall parted. We got off the bike and I switched it off, propping it upright as I did. Upon stepping inside, something felt, off. The birthmark on my hand started glowing like crazy as the opening shut behind us. "This is a twilight biodome. It would appear that they're still setting up. Preparing to fire on the light spirit" dawn said. A look of concern in her eyes. Why was she so worried about the world anyway, it wasn't that great. I decide to make the most of it and continued to where faron supposedly resided. The inside of this structure was much different from the outside. The light had a strange feeling to it, the forest seemed darker than it should have been. Something was definitely off. As we walked I could see a light on the road ahead but it was dim. We continued on. When we finally came to the spring. I saw a child standing there, playing with a large ball. The ball looked to be made of light and the child's skin, as I could see, was grey and black. It had the same eyes as dawn, who was, mysteriously, absent from this scene. Wherever she was, I didn't care, I had another matter to address.

"hey you, kid" the child looked at me, an eerie smile across his face, "you seen the light spirit faron around here?" He laughed at me as he caught the ball of light, then said "its fun to play with, light. Too bad there won't be any left soon." He laughed maniacally. I couldn't stand it. But I heard something else in my head 'child of light. Help me.' I couldn't tell where it was from, but when it had finished the child stopped and glared at the ball. He threw it on the ground and it disappeared into the water. The child laughed. "Child of light?" He said "you won't stop the twilight armada. Even if you are!" As he finished, I heard a cracking noise. The child was, changing. Growing into something else entirely.

What now stood before me was no child. It was a large being. It's face was a mask, it looked like the childs but it was placed on a pure black head. The entire body was black. In random areas, the black was interrupted by red symbols, the very same ones as were on the ships. I heard another voice coming from the dark being.

_~i am ayerdis, child of the twilit winds your life ends here, child of light~_

Wind began to blow, hard, almost knocking me off my feet. I heard another laugh. Then it pointed at me. The wind came directly at me, knocking me down. I stood again to see that the dark mass was holding what looked like a sword made of air and fog. He swung it, and reflexively I dodged but it hit on my right cheek, cutting me. Another blast of wind, and I was down, I could not stand up, he was holding me. ~Why do you fight? You don't really care for the world, so why then?~ He cut my left arm with his sword. Through the pain I tried to think of why I fought. The only thing that was in my mind was ayuna "you want to know?" I said, stopping his blade "it's because, as much as I don't care, I can't just sit by as the one person I do care about is in danger.".

He laughed. ~So it's love then. That makes it more fun~ his blade came down again but did not hit me. Rather it shattered which was strange to me, considering it was wind. He looked at the source of whatever broke it. Dawn was on a ridge, holding a ball of red energy. All I saw was a burn on the ground next to me. I used this moment of distraction to stand. And swing. He came to and moved away forming a new sword. 'His wind is directional and focused, I can dodge it and use it as an opportunity to strike' I thought to myself, holding the tek blade in hand, I swung again, and he blocked with his sword, I saw him raise his hand to blast me back with wind and jumped to the left just as he did. In a flash I swung under his arms and sword, connecting a hit with his chest. He stumbled back but I did not relent, I went in for the kill driving my blade through his throat. He fell as I pulled it out. "How could I have been defeated by a simple child" he said before disappearing in a blast of black squares. They disappeared into nothing as dawn walked up to me. I looked where he was, and when I looked back at her, she was gone. The stones in the spring began to glow as the large ball reappeared. In a flash of golden light, there was a being sitting on it, looking at me.

"thank you," it said, "i am faron, light spirit of the forest and the faron province. You have freed me from that dark being." He smiled and stepped up to me. He looked me over in my black jeans, white shirt and black jacket. "I'll admit, you aren't exactly what I had expected, but that doesn't matter" I looked irritated at him, saying "just tell me what's going on and how I can stop it.

He turned towards the stones for a moment before saying, "the other spirits are in a similar predicament to me, perhaps if you can help them too, we can banish the twilight armada." He said. As the dark dome we were in fell apart and disappeared. The sun began to rise. A new day was coming…

[END CHAPTER 2]

* * *

><p>Shout out goes to:<p>

my family of friends at Age of War, a Zelda Role-playing site.( )

Sephira for helping me with Context and Proofreading  
>And of course, Taylor lawson for cheering me on!<p>

To be continued in: Chapter 3: A New dawn


End file.
